


The Trees

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Henry V - Shakespeare, Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Shakespeare makes use of many trees.





	The Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's fan flashworks "Tree" challenge

Henry’s archers take up their bows of yew  
To fight for king, and country and their saint  
At Agincourt they fire their arrows true  
And win a victory that none may taint  
Sad Ophelia will fall from willow  
And end her life in silent flowing pool  
For only earth will be her final pillow  
Her resting place where once was found a fool  
Macbeth believed he could not be o’ertook  
Till men bore branches chopped from Birnam wood  
The mighty king was shaken when a look  
Showed the soldiers who at Dunsinane stood  
And thus Shakespeare made use of Britain’s trees  
Which flourished all round meadows and round leas


End file.
